Guardian MonstersBTS X Reader
by leJINdary poTAEto tHOtSEOK
Summary: Sometimes the real monsters are the people around us. Originally posted on my account on Wattpad @IGOTARMY2CallMeHP
1. Prologue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="def4b3e83bc4c273d2d5a9fa13e85807" "Night mom," You yelled down the hallway, your voice carrying to the living area, where your mother sat watching TV./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25a70837af9b40fbe4cc8827e4f068bc" She disregarded you, just as she had done every day and night since you had turned fourteen. Sighing heavily, you turned and walked down the hallway to your room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a237c0a81df7fdea648adf5388e9b70f" Your father was laying in his room, eyes staring intently at the TV that was on the wall. He had a beer bottle in his hand, poised to drink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b09671e920c9ed5b5750bf332a41901" "Goodnight dad." You called to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd89f4da95c4bab7f14e2fb627e490ad" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe he isn't drunk yet... /emYou thought hopefully, willing it to be true./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72133bc861c373fa6cb98538a7a524ba" He sat up quickly and any hope you had of him not being drunk vanished instantly. He yelled at you angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8822596eeadc94f8ddb616080e9e77cd" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh no. Not again.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="717ea7e61c49c36fa47d2db305f4f953"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emBefore you could blink, the bottle was flying toward you. Thankfully, he was so drunk his aim was off, so you could easily sidestep it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a1b787a68252a0662f2b0615b5a4923" "Get out! Go away!" He screamed at you as you ran down the hallway, tears streaming down your face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b568956109503359e7aa5f7311bc066c" You tried every day to talk to your parents for the past three years, but it always ended disastrously. Besides the occasional show for the public (parent-teacher conferences, shopping, any other public outings), one never spoke to you, and the other was constantly yelling angry things at you. It hurt. It hurt more than you ever knew a person could hurt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e6e6da1c6d8b3e86134424289bb9388" Reaching your room, you shut the door and turned on your phone, plugging in your headphones to tune out the world, just as it had done to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f334237ff7d9480dbdc3bba3753277a" Fumbling with the phone, you toggled the volume button, making it as loud as you could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c431330916ac3de70d72971813f3c4c5" The screen's view and everything around you blurred from your tears. You quickly scrolled through your long playlist to find a song to sleep to before They came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17e4822357c3f0be9dce1f3a3d70756f" Finding the song you wanted, your finger came down on the screen, ready to tap it before They woke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ba1fe7c734303f2177a1e057296665f" Just before your finger pressed the play button, you heard it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58db700aa28c275205acb6b548d4870f" The scratching./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83e3bbee6c7bad8aa74addb04b785145" It came from just underneath your ned. It came from the closet, under the dresser, behind the bookcase, and right underneath the desk across the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f357ab51ed782fa108aa3f5eac2a3c9" They were awake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae52dd63a6273d91b17ce8c4235843d4" You sank into your blankets, trying to block Them out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a26278362d7a88a737b2eaaf8e11eb9" Them. The things all around you at night. You were terrified of Them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65008015fa787ac0b338d26e879d4313" 'They', of course, were the monsters under the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="686bf489e34cd4c5a31bad2c7f3aaaaa" It was odd, and you understood that. A seventeen-year-old afraid of monsters under her bed? It seemed crazy. Laughable, even./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1f8f6d9fcca7e8e6b45043318877c3a" This, though. This was true fear. Every night it consumed you. Music was an escape, but even that couldn't always protect you. They would always find a way. A way to make every resting moment a nightmare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="698fbc730ccb9445cec5d376783df498" Fear and adrenaline combined, you could hear that the scratches were now loud enough to be heard through your music, even though it was all the way up, hurting your ears as the bass dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="085f5381d556598bc56b2616a9adffa2" Sighing, you turned down the volume a bit. It wouldn't matter how loud the music was, They would find a way to get through. They always did. Ignoring the scratching, you turned over and fell asleep./p 


	2. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c57f0b59f893c1a40af0f007f8eb262c"Grabbing an orange out of the bowl on the table, you yelled a quick 'Bye!' to your mom and dad, who sat at the kitchen table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9282cb943312cb829ae742497cdd598"Your dad was reading the paper, and your mom sat silently beside him, chewing on her toast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f0e0309ba96f71bcf3138228d053fc7"Your dad grunted his normal angry grunt as you opened the door and left, seemingly too lazy to throw something at you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da7d5f742f970cd82fd51f5379045f64"Ji-su was already in her car waiting when you got outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b8edc041a0146f4a9e82bfb51b49e3b""Come on loser. Let's go." She looked at you for seconds before turning her head the other way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27d9cd77a0cc8f36d772655b7e947238"As soon as you sat down, Ji-su pulled out of your house, and drove to school, not taking even a second to talk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e9b26786584a4ca7676e0b8e2d47d94"The moment you got to the school parking lot, you rushed out of the car, your so called 'best friend' stayed in the car, reapplying what seemed like the tenth layer of lipstick in five minutes. She reapplied at every stoplight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3b997751e6cdc12df2d05d2c2c170c3"Rolling your eyes, you pulled down the sleeves to your sweatshirt, and put your head down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bef73564415d3a187736e90794799823"As soon as you got inside the building, the teasing began, as it had for the past week, after Ji-su had stayed over and had taken a video of your frantic search to find the 'monster under the bed'. The video was passed around from person to person, eventually making you the laughingstock of the school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0fcf53672688da20a9498bc0aa76712""Hey Y/N! Find any monsters yet?" A boy you didn't even know the name of yelled across the hallway to you, making you stop and whirl around to face him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1032b18edcdad525f745d731e068f36""No. I haven't. Will you leave me alone now?" You turned on your heel, swiftly walking away, face red with embarrassment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="086595bb364944286915576bdd65b745"People would normally describe you as shy and timid, but after a week of constant teasing, the anger could get so pent up inside that it needed to escape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f42cd5d619ee3c8d4e98c3804c29a48"Hiding in your uniform even more, you escaped to class, sitting in the back, where the teacher thankfully assigned you this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5608e7d50dbe3f41e9d9909c4ff6f054"Sticking in your headphones, you watched the other kids file into class. They had only one reaction to seeing you, a basic and childish point and laugh. You sat up straighter, attempting to look like it didn't phase you. The truth though, was that you wanted to go home. Right away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74d61a998aadbe182bf6a6242c13c044""Good morning class." Your teacher walked in, speaking in his usual monotonous voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="984d04f2f8468b2a0b1170d8934ee4c6""Good morning." Everyone sounded bored already. You couldn't blame them, science had always been the most boring class, although you didn't mind it too badly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efc6633a2dc76732480b00e864f5bacc"Your teacher started calling role. It took him a while, but he finally reached your name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80a88c39b01f9250fc5289d4f5e5d673""Lee Y/N?" The word you had rehearsed a million times came back to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1deef175d22940c5224b8258132d939""Here." You answered confidently before shrinking back into your chair to listen to the lesson ahead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34ab3775026c70e4a34a14a4d3b9d234""Today, class, we are learning about the fundamentals of..." Just before you heard the entire lesson, you zoned out. It normally happened when you had too much on your mind, and this time was no exception./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="054ea1a7b9fef0497e86e57b2410fd20"Your thoughts flooded your brain. You kept your eyes on the teacher, but your mind was elsewhere. All you could think about was how awful it had been when Ji-su had first posted the video./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6e644e70a9fe3145c88b5b6261af5754"* * */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f95943b2f042213b5e310c005d582abd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"1 Week Ago/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b9e594602056d5c97e610186db328ca"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hey Y/N. How many monsters are under your bed?" As you walked into school, a girl you had never spoken to asked the question. Confused and alarmed, you ignored him and kept walking./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bc3a25732780772929d62797d4e89e0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"More questions like the last one were asked, making you even more confused than before./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e092163db567de6fcb2ced184febd4f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You reached /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ji/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"su's/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" locker, where she was getting her books for her next class./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8f52f2c9fc81307037378dbe559ef6a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ji/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"-su?" You had asked her. She turned around, her red lipstick stained lips puffed out even more than usual./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28a39e54c456224bdf1d0c9bd53865fa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Yeah? What's up?" She turned around again, shutting her locker before coming up beside you to see what happened./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a553d8477206fcae55428f31e8402de5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Why is everyone asking me about the 'monsters under the bed'?" Your lip was quivering as she led you to sit down, standing in front of you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7651770fcce2ee1c9f44170fb855720"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Because I posted a video of you searching for them when I came over the other day." She shrugged and looked down on you, looking nonchalant. Standing up, you walked away without so much as a word./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8937e89d0e0bcad80afc1feaaa4b35d6"* * */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b11318efc8c1058c2ca919e55d7c2a3"The thought of that day made you want to cry. No one took you seriously, at least, until they heard Them. Even Ji-su had heard Them. They began scratching, just as They had always done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ee7fa4fdb9a967c82fa0fb585932043"You went to search for them, since Ji-su was there, it was easier to gain the courage to do it. Walking around, you couldn't see anything under the bed, behind the dresser, under the desk, or behind the bookcase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="005e905849ef14a4ab9613e4a2ce2053"You had no clue Ji-su had recorded it all. Your best friend had betrayed you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ccfe33fdc67a0589788590cc6235eda"Firmly believing in second chances, you gave her one. At this point though, it seemed like you should just give up on the friendship altogether./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fb11d058c80740798715911e6c79c08"At the thought, you were torn in two./p 


	3. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e9fea478d42a1bfdd7b692ff7d59787" You went home that day and cried. It had been so long since you had cried over something as trivial as a friendship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5ecf358681cefb24c179e6e00b80b70" You were torn between hating Ji-su and wanting to stay friends with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e87dc3538b3b47995a0cf72c83360e" You couldn't tell your mother, she wouldn't listen or answer to one thing you had to say. No doubt about that. Your father most likely would throw something at you out of spite. No. You couldn't tell them. You had to go it alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="577e415ff499bbfe196fd9b933042bd1" It took a few hours, but your tear ducts were dry. Neither of your parents ever came to see you. You didn't mind, you knew they wouldn't anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="703268bf48ac487480368d5a432c2d1b" Physically and emotionally drained, you fell asleep, completely forgetting to put in headphones beforehand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6e644e70a9fe3145c88b5b6261af5754"* * */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51db735d7bd9a2063ff0776969c65e0b" You awoke to a sound just two hours later. Checking your phone for the time, you saw it was only nine o'clock. Then came a loud bang. Listening closely, it sounded like someone had dropped something in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19b812651cedcd533cc3c0b260a6aa58" Opening your door, you went to check it out, only to hear a frantic scratching come from under your bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a4673526de149e36841713cb8e33999" You ran out of your room even faster, all the way to the kitchen where the first noise originated from. Just about to turn the corner to the kitchen, you heard a feminine whimpering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b3b277d63ad8456a1b4a1a3e9c63cf2" Careful not to give yourself away, you tentatively poked your head around the corner, and the sight in front of you was horrifying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8a9c42f68a9532d64f73dc897ad800d" Your father stood over your mother, a frying pan in his hands. He hit her again, producing the same noise as it had when you heard it from your room. You wanted to run in and help, but your feet were rooted to the spot, too scared to move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="952df864548a8cc1f888a93345f9665c" That's when you heard the chilling words come out of your father's mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b0552a23df7f5840aa6d9c9fe76f9a2" "Make one more little noise, and Y/N is next." He hit her again, and, hard as she tried, she let out another whimper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ff16dcf9a13fc95d08d2b899348256b" What happened next was expectedly unexpected. Your father turned around, frying pan still in hand, walking in your general area. Probably to your room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="750ac70fafa2379c6f4f60d6a482f0d3" Before he reached the corner, you turned and ran, closing and locking your door as quickly as you could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85442492374e6f27374ae8acb652a439" The scratching had stopped, but the new fist banging on your door seemed even worse than being locked in a room with a few scratching noises./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="855ce586397fe93c05afe64191e3c601" You sat against the door, your weight and the lock working together to keep the man out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aa6a3616c637fc685aa8cd21d075302" Rubbing your face with your hands, you laid down at the door, trying to quickly fall asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="806b22d64bdd681bd70d0388729a1ad6" It worked, but just like the last nap you had, this one was short-lived./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8937e89d0e0bcad80afc1feaaa4b35d6"* * */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67ab728f91ed07a15f9e95cc88c12c05" Just a short forty-five minutes after you fell asleep, the scratching began. They were awake, but this time it sounded a lot louder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b21691b835d3b8456e2372bedc7b559" The pounding on the door had stopped, but the scratching continued, even after you got on your bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6df7905e8bc1299f0663c1190ba6a543" You fumbled in the dark, unable to find your headphones. Fed up with being unable to find them, you went to turn on the lights, when suddenly, the scratching stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6e09f81e5e50455017c6c7c982dab4f" Shrugging your shoulders, you went back to turning on the light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80bec226d15e0ddd6e00041327ac3da2" As soon as it was on, you found your headphones. Just as you put your hand on them to grab them, a new hand overlayed your own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7193577bd0f938678a27814b44d0676c" Your only instinct was to scream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7c6f6bd95494cf38ea260b99fef084b" So that's what you did./p 


End file.
